Naruto Wyvern: Angel of the Night
by DragonLord Durison
Summary: What if the five pronged seal awakened something in Naruto? A bloodline not seen in centuries. Read on, if you dare, and find out! Naruto x harem. Some elements non canon.


Naruto Wyvern: Angel of the Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this story and any OC characters I add. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. This will be AU, so many elements will not be canon. If you don't like, don't read. Remember to review. There will be lemons and implied lemons, and Naruto will have a harem. Harem members will be determined by poll and author preference.

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thinking

"**Hello"** - Demon speaking

`Shadow Clone Jutsu` - jutsu being used

"Damn! What the hell did that Hebe-teme do to me?!" Naruto yelled, as he trudged through the sewer that was his mindscape. He could only remember being once before, just prior to the Chunin Exams. The fox had been asleep at the time, and the genin hadn't bothered trying to wake it up. As he approached the cage, however, he heard what sounded like a mix of roaring and sobbing. 'What the hell's goin' on?' As he entered the room, Naruto saw the fox slamming its tails against the bars of its cage. The cage itself was looking worse for wear; the bars were twisted at odd angles and coated with purple flames.** "What is happening to my master!? What did that damn snake do?!"** Kyuubi roared. "Master?" Naruto wondered aloud. This instantly got the fox's attention. **"Naruto-sama! You've returned!" **The demon exclaimed excitedly, attempting to reach out with its tails, only to be repulsed by the flames once more. "What is going on here?" Asked Naruto. "Why are calling me 'master'?" **"Because that is what you are, Naruto-sama. I live only to serve the Wyvern bloodline."** "The Wyvern bloodline? What are you talking about!?"** "I'm not surprised you don't remember, after what Gama-teme did to you!"** "What are you talking about?" **"See that seal on the wall over there?"** Naruto nodded **"Pull it off."** Naruto complied, and the flames immediately extinguished, the bars of the cage mending themselves. Then, a rush of images bombarded his consciousness. He saw himself meeting the Kyuubi as a child, and his subsequent unlocking of the Wyvern kekkei genkai. He saw a white haired man placing the extra seal on him, locking the bloodline and suppressing his intellect, ensuring that he would remain an idiot. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" **"My thoughts exactly! It's good to have you back, my lord!" **"It's good to be back, Kyuubi. Now, if I remember correctly, aren't kitsunes shape-shifters? I don't want to have to crane my neck to speak with you all the time." **"Of course, master."** Kyuubi closed its eyes, and was surrounded by a red aura. The demon started to shrink, standing on its hind legs as its body assumed a vaguely humanoid posture. When the process was over, Naruto could only nod in approval of the being he now looked upon. Long, digitigrade legs; a thin waist; luxuriant, silky fur covering every inch of HER body. She stretched and spun slowly, flaunting her huge tracts of land and bountiful lower girth, her nine tails slithering sensually across every curve. **"Well, master, what do you think?"** "A masterpiece, Benihime. I applaud the workmanship. Now, to give you some better accommodations." With a wave of his hand, the sewer melted away, leaving an open field, with a forest in the distance, a stream running out of it. The cage disappeared, replaced by a collar around Benihime neck, the tag featuring the seal which had adorned the cage. "**Thank you, Naruto-sama!"** Benihime exclaimed, hugging him and rubbing against his chest. "My pleasure, Benihime. Now, I must go. It's time to show the world the might of the Wyvern clan once more!" **"Give them hell, master!"**

"You take such pride in your arms… Time to bid them farewell!" Sasuke said as he snapped Zaku's arms. He turned to the last remaining Oto-nin, Dosu, with an evil smirk on his face. "And then there was one. I hope you're more of a challenge." "Stop it!" Sakura screamed as she hugged Sasuke tightly. "Get off me, woman!" Sasuke simply flung her aside. "Stay out of my way, and maybe I'll let you join in when I have a little fun with the Sound girl!" Abruptly, the entire clearing was flooded with Killing Intent (KI). Everyone turned their attention to the tree roots, where Naruto was standing up. He was the source of the KI. "Sasuke-teme, leave the girl alone. She doesn't deserve what you have planned for her." "Shut up, dobe! She should feel honored to service an Uchiha!" "You sick, twisted, piece of SHIT!" Naruto roared, his eyes glowing white. His skin turned a burnished red as his hands became quadra-dactyl claws. His feet burst from the confines of his sandals as they transformed into three toed talons; his legs becoming digitigrade. Naruto's shirt and coat ripped open to reveal his rippling muscles and chiropteran wings with orange membranes. His spine extended into a long tail, the tip adorned with a thin, serrated blade that seemed to flicker in and out of view as the tail swayed back and forth. Everyone stared as he stalked towards Sasuke, baring his teeth as they lengthened into fangs. His hair had gained crimson highlights, and now fell to his shoulder blades. "You'll not touch her!" Sasuke simply smirked, responding "As if you could stop me, dobe!" Sasuke threw about ten shuriken and twenty kunai. With a beat of his wings, Naruto soared over the attack. "Dodge this, dobe! `Dragon's Breath, Phoenix Jutsu!`" However, instead of dodging, Naruto swung his tail at the fireballs. To everyone's shock and amazement, the blade sliced straight through them! With another beat of his wings, he sped toward the Uchiha. He smashed his fist into Sasuke's stomach, then backhanded him through a tree, before landing exactly where he had been standing before the attack. The reactions were varied. Ino was staring at Naruto's body. 'Damn! Goodbye, Sasuke, hello eye-candy!' 'Troublesome' (guess who?). Choji's chip bag fell to the ground. Neji raised an eyebrow, but his expression remained otherwise unchanged. Tenten was staring at Naruto's tail with hearts in her eyes, close to drooling over a 'weapon' that could cause so much damage. Dosu was sweating bullets. First Sasuke with the curse mark, now this kid, who could defeat Sasuke with no effort! Naruto walked over to Kin and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay, ma'am?" "Y-yes, sir. Thank you, for defending me!" "It was no trouble. I apologize for my teammates inexcusable actions. I will see to it that he is disciplined by our sensei." At that moment, Sakura started doing what she did best; bitching loudly. "Hey, Naruto-baka, what do you think you're doing?! Why did you hurt Sasuke-kun?! He had everything under control until you showed up!" "Shut up, Haruno!" Naruto rounded on the pinkette, his eyes glowing dangerously. The others were shocked. Naruto had never shouted at Sakura; he had never been angry at her! And he never called anyone by their surname. Sakura didn't even flinch, she just habitually lashed out, expecting Naruto to take the punch and whine like always. Instead, he caught her fist mid-flight, unfazed by the force she put behind it. Sakura, meanwhile, felt like she'd just tried to punch a hole in the Hokage monument! "Now listen up, Haruno!" Naruto spat her name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I am not your punching bag! I have had enough of your abuse! Starting now, if you ever strike outside of training again, you'll be in the hospital, eating through a straw! Now, grab Sasuke. We need to get another scroll and get to the tower." Sakura was too stunned to argue, though he knew it was too much to hope it would last.

{The next day}

Naruto was bored out of his skull. Of all the battles in the preliminaries so far, the only ones he found remotely interesting were the fights between Shikamaru and Kin, Temari and Tenten, and Ino and Sakura. Shikamaru had won his match by using his head. Temari's wind attacks had rendered Tenten's weapon scrolls next to useless. Ino and Sakura had tied, disqualifying them both. All the girls, bar Sakura, had piqued his interest. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. Looking up at the screen, he saw that he was fighting Kiba Inuzuka.

"Ha, alright! We got the dead last, Akamaru! Come on!" Akamaru barked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I won't so easily defeated, pup." Kiba scowled in annoyance. "Shut up! We all know you're bluffing!" Up on the catwalk, Kurenai turned towards Kakashi. "He's right. Naruto's tough, but Kiba will bring him down." "I wouldn't count me out just yet, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto called from the floor. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." "Enough." The proctor interrupted. "Are both contestants ready?" Kiba responded loudly, while Naruto simply nodded. "Very well. Begin!" As soon as the proctor was out of the way, Kiba and Akamaru charged Naruto, who easily dodged their clumsy attacks. Finally, Kiba got fed up with his lack of progress, and activated his and Akamaru's signature move, the Man-Beast Clone. Akamaru became a feral clone of Kiba, while Kiba became more feral himself. "You're finished, dobe! `Gatsuuga: Fang Over Fang!`" As the attack sped towards him, Naruto focused. It was difficult to induce the transformation during the day, but he managed, with some help from Benihime. His shirt was shredded by his growing wings, revealing his ripped musculature. Most of the females in the room gained a heavy blush. Naruto flapped his wings, gaining altitude to dodge the attacking duo, before proceeding to dive-bomb the Inuzuka team. Kiba and Akamaru couldn't see him coming, and were unable to dodge before Naruto flung out his arms, clotheslining both of them. When his head stopped spinning long enough to see what had hit him, Kiba blanched and scooted back as quickly as he could. "W-what are you?!" "In this form, I am a tengu, a gargoyle. I am a member of the Wyvern bloodline. This is our kekkei genkai, our bloodline limit. We are masters of the night. Now, will you yield?" Kiba stood up shakily, glaring at Naruto. "No Way! You may have gotten some fancy tricks, but you're still a dead last!" Kiba and Akamaru continued to attack fruitlessly, Naruto dodging easily due to his flight capability. "Oh boy, I feel a song coming on!_ It's Kiba and the brain, Kiba and the brain. One's all furry, the other's insane!_" Eventually, Naruto grew tired of the battle and dropped Kiba with a roundhouse kick to the head. "Since Kiba is unable to continue, the match goes to Naruto Uzumaki!" Stated the proctor. Ino, Choji, Tenten, Kin, and Rock Lee cheered Naruto loudly, while Hinata smiled shyly. "G-good job, N-naruto-kun." Naruto gave her a foxy grin, causing her blush to deepen. "Thank you, Hinata-hime." "Will Hinata and Neji Hyuga report to the arena, please?" Called the proctor. "Good luck, Hinata-hime!" Naruto called. What followed was one of the most intense battles of the day. 'So this is the Juken, the gentle fist. Impressive, to say the least. Wait, what is he doing!' Neji was moving to attack Hinata, Despite the fact that he had already won the match! The Jonin were moving to intercept, but they knew they couldn't make it in time. Abruptly, Neji found himself in an iron grip. Naruto had him a full nelson head lock. "You'll not touch her!" "Enough! Get yourselves out of the arena, before I disqualify both of you!" Naruto released Neji, and picked up Hinata, carrying her to the infirmary.

There, he watched as the medics did their best to stabilize her. However, the damage she had sustained was simply too much for them to heal. Naruto, sensing the situation, shoved them aside, took her in his arms, and sank his fangs into her neck. Energy exploded outwards, knocking back the medics. As the aura subsided, Naruto stepped back to survey his handiwork. Her skin was light purple in color, with translucent wing membranes in the same color. A tail ending in a heart-shaped blade extended from her spine. Her dark-violet hair was parted in the front by her short horns. Her clothes were in tatters. As she awoke, Naruto wanted nothing more than to let himself be lost in her pale lavender eyes. "Hello, Hinata-hime!" Naruto smiled at the girl, chuckling to himself when her blush deepened. He couldn't believe he had never noticed her crush on him; he really had been an idiot! "H-h-hello, N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered, staring at his new form. 'Damn, he's sexy!' She thought, feeling herself grow hot just looking at him! Naruto's heightened senses told him of her arousal, and he smirked in a foxy manner, causing her blush to deepen further. He helped her to stand, steadying her on unfamiliar legs. Noticing that the medics were still staring at them, he flared his wings protectively, glaring at them. They quickly retreated from the room. 'Well, it seems my life is going to be pretty interesting from now on.'

{To Be Continued}


End file.
